


Will you be at the picnic this weekend?

by Sanara



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kid Changbin, Kid Felix, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Dad Chan, Single Parents, Teacher Woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanara/pseuds/Sanara
Summary: Bang Chan was only 15 when he got his girlfriend pregnant and at the age of 15 he became a single father. After staying in Australia for 7 more years he decides to leave and go back to Korea. Though he's content with the life he has he wishes he had someone aka Felix's hot teacher





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning so don't expect it to be great (ᵕ≀ ̠ᵕ )

"Okay so no matter how rude the customer is you have to always smile, no matter what alright?" Chan asked as he gave the new guy, Minho, instructions on how to be a waiter.

"Yeah!" Minho happily replied giving Chan a kind smile.

Chan gave him a smile back before he continued,

"Okay but that doesn't mean you can let them just yell at you, you gotta als-"

_Ring Ring Ring_

Chan gave a sheepish grin before he made a motion for some other guy to take over while he answered the call.

" _Is this Bang Chan_?"

"Yes. Who's calling?"

" _This is Felix's teacher calling. I'm_ _calling because your son Felix got into a fight."_

 _"_ He got into a WHAT?" Chan yelled surprised to hear that his angel (okay maybe that's a lie) got into a fight.

_"He fought three other boys and gave one a nosebleed."_

_"_ Oh my but he's okay right? No injuries? Do you no why he did this?"

_"No he didn't get any injures though he does have a few bruises on his knuckles. He's refusing to tell us why so we were also hoping you'd be able to get it out of him though I am afraid he's still going to have to get punished."_

"Oh of course! I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Thank you and have a nice day."_

_"_ Have a nice day, like that'll ever happen now...asshole" He muttered to himself as he got his keys and wallets.

"Okay I'll be gone for a bit guys, okay? So Jinyoung you're in charge while I'm out!" He yelled as he slipped through the back door and into his car. Guess being the manager of a restaurant comes in handy since no one can tell him when to leave.

* * *

 

"Welcome Mr. Bang, I'm Felix's teacher Mr. Kim but you can call me Woojin." The teacher- Woojin- said as he gave a small smile.

Chan would never admit this in a million years but damn did he feel his heartbeat pick up when the blond smiled at him heck he felt his cheeks turn a bit pink though it probably looked good with his silver but that's beside the point he's here for Felix dammit!

"Yes of course Woojin, you can call be Chan as well." Honestly he'd let this beautiful man call him anything.

"Okay well now that you're settled in I'd like to begin." Oh that's right they're here for Felix who happened to have been sitting next to him but since when? Was he really so enamored with this gorgeous man that he actually forgot his son got into a fight? The answer is yes.

"Okay Felix why don't you tell us what happened and then I'll decide what your punishment should be." Woojin locked eyes with Felix hoping that the boy would say something but all he got was a shake of his head.

"Okay well will you tell your dad then?" He continued though the boy shook his head again.

"I got this Woojin." Chan said with a wink before turning his attention back to Felix.

"Felix sweety will you please tell me why you did that? I promise I won't be mad." Chan sweetly said as he gently grabbed his sons hand.

"Come on baby tell me what happened." Continued Chan, watching as his son slowly caved in- ha that little sucker.

"I was protecting my friend!" The little boy yelled as he glared at the floor.

"Okay well that wasn't exactly useful but alrighty! Can you tell me why you were protecting this friend?" Chan patted his shoulder as the little boy shook his head once again.

"Why not sweety?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody!" Felix yelled as he pulled his hand away from his father and crosses his arms like a stubborn brat.

"Okay so don't tell us who he his but can you tell us what happened at least?" Woojin spoke up as he eyed the boy already having a suspicion on who he was protecting.

"Okay well last weekend me and my friend went to a sleepover and it was fine but then he told us he couldn't sleep without his Gyu with him and all the boys laughed but that was that until today when they all gathered around Chang- I mean my friend and started making fun of him! They kept calling him a baby and then someone pushed him and he hurt his hand and began to cry so they started calling him a crybaby and baby Changbin. And that's when I told them to stop but they wouldn't so I punched the stupid kid in his stupid ugly face but I was doing it to protect Changbin!!!" Felix said in one breath before quickly gasping for air, his little checks turning red from anger with a few tears slipping out.

"Oh baby don't cry it's alright. Daddy's right here." Chan quickly hugged his weeping son.

Woojin let out a deep sigh at this mess but he should've known that if it involved Changbin Felix would literally jump off a bridge for him. That wasn't excusable for what he did but he'd let it slide though he will have to teach those other kids a real lesson.

"Okay Felix can you wait outside please? I need to talk with your daddy for a minute." Woojin politely asked the boy as he slowly stopped weeping.

Felix nodded slowly before he quietly left the office leaving the two grown ups alone.

"Okay well first I decided I'll let this one slide since he was helping his friend if that's alright with you?" Woojin asked through soft looking blond locks- okay he really needs stop doing whatever he's doing.

"Yes of course! That's actually really kind thank you!" Chan smiled with relief.

"Wonderful now I do have another question?"

"Okay shoot!"

"Will you be at the picnic this weekend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is gonna be a short chapter, I tried posting it two days ago but for some reason it didn't let me (T^T) BTW in case y'all get confused if it's italicized it's Chan's inner thoughts

"Uhm yeah of course!" Chan said, letting out a nervous chuckle because what the hell was he talking bout? 

"Oh hooray I was a little worried since Felix said you'd be to busy with the restaurant but I guess not!" The perfect angel said with a bright smile-  _damn I'm already weak..._

"Oh yeah that's what I told Felix so I..could..um surprise him! Yup to surprise him!"  _Good job Chan that wasn't suspicious at all!_

"Okay I'll make sure to keep it a secret then!" Woojin smiled as he "zipped close his mouth and tossed the key"

_Okay first of all cute, second of all how dare he!_

"Okay well that's all it seems, I guess I'll see you later then?" Woojin asked as he stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"Uh yes of course!" Chan hastily shook his hand.

"I'll email the information for the picnic later, if that's fine with you?" Woojin asked as he led Chan to the door.

"Yes I'm fine- no wait that's fine! That's uh fine not me I'm not fine- I mean matter of opinion really but uh you know what never mind!" Chan quickly shut himself up before he continued making a fool of himself.

"Wow Felix never told me his father was so funny!" Woojin  giggled into his hand before waving goodbye as Chan left.

"God that was embarrassing..." Chan muttered as he buried his face in his hands.

"What was?" Felix cutely asked scaring the life out of Chan who let out a super manly -not at all high pitched- scream.

"Jesus Christ Felix and none of your business!" Chan grumbled as he took a confused Felix to his car.

"Okay suuuure."

"I'll buy you ice cream if you forget I ever spoke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started writing chapter 3 so expect either today or tomorrow (≧∇≦)/ comments are appreciated but y'all don't have to ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K I know I'm like a week late and I apologize but I had some science camp that I forgot I had signed up for some like??! I was shook but I got back like yesterday but I've finally finished this chapter *whoot whoot* also the beginning is kinda whack but I just couldn't decide on how to start it

Chan tugged on his tie as he decided whether he should wear it or not. He sighed as he ultimating decided not to.

Sure the email had said to dress casual but he couldn't decide whether business causal or dad casual is what it meant.

He was currently (on the brink of crying) wearing tan cargo shorts with a pale blue button up and pairs of shoes by his side (he couldn't decide if he wanted to go on full dad mode and wear socks and sandals or spare Felix from humiliation and go with sneakers). 

"Come on Chan it doesn't matter like who are you trying to impress? Certainly not Woojin cause like why would you? I mean yeah he's cute and has eyes that I could drown in and sure his hair looks softer than a kittens fur but like please he's just a good looking face with a nice personality- oh and he's great with kids but yeah!" After his little rant Chan literally felt like dying but he's cool.

After sending a quick photo of his  _attire, thank you very much Jinyoung_ to the restaurants group chat he decided on sneakers since they're way more comfortable and don't make him feel like a middle aged man named Bob that mows his lawn on the weekend and watches Football on Tuesday. With that he sets off onto the park near the school!

* * *

 

To say his son was shocked when he saw him would be an understatement as he quickly squeals and jumps towards his father.

"Dad, why are you here I thought you'd be at work?" Felix happily says as he demands to be lifted.

"Oh please! You know I'll always make time for you kiddo!" Felix snuggles closer to him after hearing those words.

"Dad put me down I wanna show you my friend!" Felix cheerfully says as he notices his friend watching them from where he was with his dads  

Chan quickly complies as Felix takes his hand and ushers him towards Changbin!

"Changbinnie this is my dad!" Felix yells as he gets close enough for the boy to hear.

Though Changbin barely looks up,  _he's shy dad_ , he does give a small wave before hiding behind his appa's legs. And now Chan understood why his son would get in a fight for this boy because his heart literally clenched at the cute action.

Chan crouched down before introducing himself, "I'm Chan and are you Changbin?" He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

The little boy peeked from the side before nodding his head, "Yeah I'm Changbin, Chan hyung..." He shyly shook his hand before tugging on his appa's pants.

The other adult looked down at his son before asking if he needed something, somehow completely oblivious to the crouching adult and kid by his side.

"Appa, this is Chan hyung. He's Felix's appa!" The little cutie points at Chan who for some reason is still crouching.

"Oh my bad, I'm Changbins' appa, Hyunjin." The (handsome) man said as he too shook hands with Chan,

"My husband is somewhere over there," he vaguely jesters towards the tables with food on it, "His name is Seungmin, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." 

"Nice, so how long have you been married?" Chan curses himself for his bad social skills  cause honestly he can't tell if it's only him being awkward.

"Oh for about six years!" Hyunjin happily says and before he can embarrass himself Felix (thankfully) decides to interrupt.

"Hyunjin hyung can me and Changbinnie go play?" 

" Oh yeah sure but here I'll go with you two, okay? It was nice meeting you Chan!" Hyunjin says as he waves him farewell for the time being.

_Okay so now it's just me and my thoughts- super!!! Oh no I spoke to soon there's a group of mom's coming!! Abort! Abort! Leave while you still c-_

"Are you Felix's dad?" A nice looking woman asks as she leaves the rest of the mom group.

"Yup that's me! I'm Chan."

"Excuse my manners I'm Jisoo!" She happily offers him a handshake to which he returns.

"I gotta say I'm a little surprised you showed up and not his mother, not be rude but dad's just don't tend to come to these kinds of things." She laughs not noticing the way Chan visibly tenses.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, she passed away after giving birth to Felix."

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as rude. I'm sorry for your lose." She lightly pats his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Though I do gotta say you look young! I thought you would look middle aged but you still look like you're in your twenties!" A forced laugh escapes her lips

"Well that's because I am. I'm twenty seven." Chan says coldly already knowing what's to come.

The area around them becomes more awkward and tense.

"Oh wow that must mean you must've had Felix at a young age no?" Another forced laugh.

_Ah here it goes all over again_

"Yes I was fifteen at the time." And once again everything falls to another cold silence though this time it was followed with those judgmental eyes that clearly disapprove of having a child at such a thing age and to keep it as well-  _they can all screw off!_

"Oh, well I gotta go but it was nice meeting you." She leaves without even sparing him a glance to go back to the group though now its quite obvious there talking about him since the keep glancing back.

With a sigh of misery he grabs the nearest soda can and plomps down on the bench farthest from the picnic. 

He doesn't notice the blond haired figure approaching him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so its gonna be slightly angsty but like not super cause I can't do that stuff! I'm gonna go and correct all my grammar mistake so yeah! I don't know when the next chapter is possibly before the weekend maybe sooner but yeah just expect it this week

**Author's Note:**

> Please any comments if I should put warnings and comments are appreciated, thank you~


End file.
